There are a number of situations requiring implantation of a prosthesis. As one particular example, when it becomes necessary to remove a diseased tooth, it is typically replaced with a prosthesis. For the last fifteen years implantologists have been resigned to adapting to an oral cavity from which the diseased tooth has been removed. The existing situation has led to a non-consistent predictability as to such implantations which result from the following five factors:
1. the competency of the doctor (implantologist or prosthodontist); PA1 2. the availability of bone and the proper configuration thereof; PA1 3. the patient's immunological system and habits that may contribute to accelerated breakdown; PA1 4. the compliance of the patient including the immune system function which will be handled holistically. PA1 5. non-predictable bone augmentation procedures.
The method and apparatus of the present invention serves to assure significantly more consistent predictability by providing a tool, for orthopedic use, which enhances and augments deficient bone in any surgical recipient site and thereby provide ideal standards having uniform predictability which provide implantologists and all prosthodontists using the tool to provide excellent results even in compromised situations having versatile parameters, which create optimum solutions and eliminate mediocrity.